Tell me, baby
by Yasumitora
Summary: One short. Kakashi/Iruka. Summary: ¿Podrá Kakashi escuchar de los labios de su pareja lo que tan reaciamente este se niega a decirle? - ¡Para Saning81!


Este es un pequeño OS dedicado a Saning para su cumpleaños 3. Fue entregado a destiempo, y sin terminarme de convencer por completo. Pero a ella le gustó -milagrosamente- y es por eso que aquí lo posteo. Puro lemon y fluff para que les de diabetes 8D.

Disfruten :3.

**Título:** Tell me, baby.  
**Pareja:** Kakashi/Iruka.  
**Género:** Romance, Humor.  
**Advertencia:** Lemon, fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Tipo: **One short.  
**Resúmen:** ¿Podrá Kakashi escuchar de los labios de su pareja lo que tan reaciamente este se niega a decirle?

**Tell me, baby.**

—Dilo.

—No.

—Vamos, Iruka, antes lo dijiste. Vuelve a dec-

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡He dicho que no Kakashi! —el moreno liberó el aire que había mantenido comprimido en sus pulmones, y miró a su amante fijamente—. _Y punto _—finalizó cruzándose de brazos, sentándose en la cama.

Kakashi vio a su novio desde el otro lado del colchón con ojos analíticos. Desde donde estaba podía ver con claridad el ceño fruncido del chuunin, y el intenso sonrojo en las mejillas morenas; también el labio inferior que se curvaba graciosamente hacia arriba en señal de molestia. Imagen más tierna Kakashi no había visto en su vida. Jamás.

El ninja copia se aproximó a su pareja, uniendo los hombros de ambos. Nada. Iruka seguía mirando hacia ninguna parte –lejos de Kakashi, claro. Y eso al jônin no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Que su Iruka actuara tan fríamente con su persona era un verdadero flagelo. Aunque molestarlo y ser el responsable de que ese rostro hiciera esas expresiones tan adorables y se tiñera de esos hermosos tonos rosados, sin dudas eran detalles que hacían de la tortura la más dulce de todas. Aún así a Kakashi no le agradaba ver a su koibito enojado.

Hatake acarició unos rebeldes mechones cafés que caían por el firme cuello bronceado casi con admiración.

—Sigo preguntándome por qué te es tan difícil decir que me amas.

Lo siguiente que sintió el jônin fue una almohada lanzada violentamente sobre su rostro, con el impulso suficiente para volcarlo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Al quitarse el objeto de la cara, miró al moreno que ya se encontraba de pié, fuera del lecho, rojo hasta las orejas de ira. O de vergüenza. O ambas.

—Bueno… Quizás es porque yo no… te… _¡eso!_

Y se volteó furioso, esquivando los ojos dispares del otro hombre, diciendo algo entre dientes que de seguro, Kakashi apostaba, ni él entendía.

_Orgulloso_, pensó el peliplata, levantándose de nueva cuenta de la cama. Se acercó al cuerpo de su amante por la espalda, enredando sus pálidos brazos en el torso bronceado con suavidad. Iruka seguía sin mirarlo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que el contacto lo había tomado desprevenido. Cuando quiso darse vuelta para decirle a Kakashi que se alejara –o quizás gritarle, o golpearlo, hasta patearlo-, los labios del copy nin raptaron los suyos.

Iruka, por inercia, respondió, restregando acompasadamente su boca con la de Kakashi en rítmicos y lentos movimientos, dándole paso al jônin para que su lengua se encontrara con la suya y el contacto fuera más íntimo y delicioso. Kakashi al notar la respuesta positiva de su compañero llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del moreno y apretó, uniéndolos más. Pero Kakashi recordó pronto que los enojos de Iruka no se apaciguaban con un beso; pronto las manos del chuunin estaban sobre sus hombros, alejándolo.

Al romperse el beso Iruka volteó su rostro, lo que ocasionó que entre su cuello y su hombro desnudo se hiciera un espacio que particularmente a Kakashi se le antojaba irresistible. No pudo contenerse de morder esa tentadora porción de piel bronceada.

— ¡K-Kakashi…!

Kakashi ignoró las protestas de Iruka –como siempre- y se deleitó saboreándolo. _Mmm_. Sus dedos trazaron la anatomía al desnudo de su pareja desde su torso hasta sus brazos, para luego bajar y acariciar los firmes y tersos músculos de su abdomen. Su koi no había dejado de decirle que parara en ningún momento.

—Dímelo, Iruka —susurró cerca de su oído, con una de sus manos masajeando un muslo dorado—. Quiero escucharlo otra vez. Dilo.

Iruka luchó contra los toques, contra la voz profunda y sobre todo, contra los besos tentadores que Kakashi usaba como armas contra su oposición. Pero sus defensas poco a poco eran derrotadas por la sensual e irresistible estrategia de Hatake.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Iruka estaba recostado en la cama de nueva cuenta, con la espalda pegada al colchón y con Kakashi sobre él, entre sus piernas, tocando y mordiéndolo por dónde se le daba la puta gana. Iruka odiaba eso. Odiaba que Kakashi siempre tuviera el control, que siempre ganara. _Odiaba amarlo_. Mierda.

—B-Basta, Kaka- —un beso sobre su boca; su lengua lamiendo sus labios— _-shii _— y un mordisco suave, y otro beso. Uno más profundo que el anterior, y más rápido, intenso. Y la última barrera de Iruka cae con la mano de Kakashi que se adentra por segunda vez –y apuéstenlo, no última- en su zona más íntima.

El calor de repente sube y el aire es pesado; los dedos de su koi lo estremecen y el aliento, cálido y húmedo, lo pierden. Iruka ya no recuerda por qué estaba enojado. Aunque Kakashi, siendo Kakashi, se lo recuerda.

—Dímelo, Iruka, dime que me amas.

Adelantándose al intento que haría Iruka por alejarlo, decidió devorar su boca. Los dedos de Kakashi envolvieron a Umino, y él solo pudo gemir, ahogar sus quejidos en la garganta amiga.

Pero Kakashi quería más. No solo complacer a su pareja –y a él mismo- de manera física. El quería oír lo que Iruka había dicho antes o, más bien, lo que había escapado sin autorización de sus labios cuando ambos habían estado haciendo el amor tan solo algunos minutos atrás. Kakashi quería oírlo. Quería escuchar el grito de Iruka al venirse diciéndole "Te amo" una vez más, acompañado por su nombre que jamás se había oído tan bien.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que Iruka se había confesado. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho de manera consiente, Kakashi se sentía en una nube _maricona_ de felicidad. _Ajá_. Porque Iruka le profesaba el mismo sentimiento que él al chuunin, a pesar de que lo insultara, y viviera diciendo que lo odiaba. Iruka lo _amaba_, y cuando estaba en la cima, a punto de explotar, en los delirios en los que el placer lo sumergían, Iruka pensaba en Kakashi, en su amor por él. Y eso era todo lo que Kakashi podía desear. Pero había un problema; Iruka no podía decirle –a menos que estuviera al borde del orgasmo, casi inconciente por la abrumadora sensación- que lo amaba a la cara.

Quizás era por vergüenza u orgullo; tratándose del chuunin podían ser cientos de razones. El caso era que nunca lo había dicho. En esos largos y hermosos tres años que habían estado compartiendo juntos, Iruka jamás le había dicho a Kakashi una sola palabra. Ahora que finalmente Kakashi había oído de los labios del hombre lo que él miles de noches le había repetido sin cesar, Kakashi sentía que no podía vivir sin ello.

Kakashi besó la enrojecida mejilla del delfín antes de apretar su miembro ya duro entre sus dedos. Los labios de Iruka estaban sellados en una pálida línea.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil al chuunin decirlo?

El ninja copia sabía que Umino lo amaba –siempre se había sentido así, incluso antes de que empezaran a salir como pareja. Y él sentía lo mismo por el maestro. Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón?

Iruka dijo el nombre de su pareja en un gemido profundo y adolorido, y miró de una vez por todas a su peliplata a los ojos.

Kakashi pegó sus caderas desnudas contra las del chuunin en un intento desesperado por calmar la necesidad de ambos. Las caderas marcadas de los dos encajaron a la perfección. Los miembros se apretaron con la presión justa y ni Kakashi ni Iruka pudieron evitar gemir ante la sensación. Instintivamente los cuerpos buscaron más de ese contacto y los fuertes movimientos pélvicos lo encontraron, aliviándolos. Los penes se rozaban y parecían abrazarse en una danza sensual y húmeda. Los músculos se pegaban los unos con otros y el cosquilleo en la punta, ese _ya casi _estaba volviéndolos locos.

Iruka descansaba su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Kakashi, mientras que este hundía su boca en el cuello bronceado. Si miraba en ese momento a Iruka a la cara explotaría en el segundo que lo hiciera. Podía imaginar la expresión de placer en el rostro del chuunin y era suficiente para que su miembro goteara sobre el de su pareja.

Kakashi llevó sus manos a la espalda morena, y trazó movimientos lentos y fuertes sobre cada centímetro de piel, marcando puntos claves de chackra que la recorrían, produciéndole al maestro suaves e intensos espasmos. Los gemidos fluían sin control fuera de su boca, y era que, ¿cómo retenerlos? Iruka admitía que su koi estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Kakashi, por su parte, sentía que se corría un poquito con cada sonido que emitía el chuunin.

Y el final se encontraba tan cerca. Podían sentirlo. Las sacudidas, la electricidad en sus espinas, el calor insoportable, el _ardor_, la transpiración, las respiraciones; los planos estómagos exprimiendo sus miembros contrayéndose. Otro movimiento, y _ah_, ahí, _justo ahí_, preciso, y otro, _y más_, apretado, excesivamente mojado, _caliente_. Ambos gritaron y sus manos se encontraron, desesperadas, y dedos bronceados y pálidos se fundieron con desenfreno.

Antes de que todo acabase Kakashi abrazó a Iruka, lo unió lo más que pudo a su propio cuerpo, y sus pieles se friccionaron con fuerza y gimieron juntos, otra vez, más fuerte. Kakashi mordió el cuello dorado, la varonil barbilla, hasta llegar a la extremadamente roja mejilla y besarla incontables veces. A Iruka le faltaba el aire. Estaba en éxtasis, muy arriba, con los ojos cafés sumergidos en una espesa niebla, fijos, perdidos en los de su pareja. Estaban en el borde, y justo antes de que el último movimiento fuese ejecutado, Kakashi habló.

_—Te amo, Iruka._

Y todo se volvió blanco.

Hubo más besos, más espasmos, dedos entumecidos por la presión y párpados fundidos. No se oía otro sonido que no fuera el de sus nombres siendo vociferado por la boca del otro. Aunque los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados ahí estaba Iruka, Kakashi, y cientos de luces resplandecientes y brillantes impregnadas en sus pupilas. El ritmo de sus caderas se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, transformándose en meneos erráticos y pausados con el pasar de los segundos.

Kakashi colapsó sobre el cuerpo de su pareja. Los músculos se relajaron y las pieles se unieron completamente. Y sintió como de repente los morenos brazos envolvían su pálido torso con calidez. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, y acercarse más a Umino, y hundirse en su aroma, en su respiración acelerada y en los fuertes y desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Buscó el rostro de su amante, para besarlo. Hacerlo era una costumbre. Un beso repentino pero lo suficientemente profundo para cerrar la apasionada noche antes de que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos por el cansancio. Aunque la verdad era que debía hacerlo en ese momento, cuando los sentidos del maestro estaban descontrolados y no podía negársele, o no podría hacerlo hasta el próximo día.

Pero cuando Kakashi se encontró con la radiante sonrisa en el bronceado rostro, supo que algo había cambiado. Y no tuvo tiempo de pensar; los labios de Iruka se ocuparon de la tarea.

Lo único que sintió Kakashi fue suavidad, calidez. Los labios finos y desquiciantes que se unían a los suyos con una lentitud absorbente. Ese ritmo, esa paz y sobre todo, esa incomparable dulzura prometían perderlo en el paraíso y no dejarlo bajar nunca. Ese beso, Kakashi podía jurar, era el primero en donde Iruka tenía el sabor de alguien _totalmente _enamorado. Por eso cuando Umino rompió el contacto Kakashi buscó desesperadamente los labios del otro hombre, aunque la mano de Iruka sobre su boca se lo impidió.

Entonces los ojos de Kakashi se fijaron en los de su pareja, y sintió como el brazo libre de Umino lo abrazaba, y hundía su cabeza en su hombro. Largos y silenciosos segundos pasaron hasta que Kakashi lo oyó.

—Y-Yo también —un suspiro, la mano abandonó su rostro y se unió en la tarea de abrazarlo con más fuerza —, te… _Te amo_ —silencio—. Siempre lo he hecho, Kakashi. Incluso antes de que me vieras, siempre, _siempre te he amado_.

Y más silencio.

El arrepentimiento golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a un aterrorizado Iruka. (Y por eso mismo nunca lo dijo. ¿Kakashi perdería interés en él? Iruka no quería saberlo –ni pensarlo). Las inseguridades se apoderaron de las pocas esperanzas que tenía por alguna reacción positiva del mayor, y ese maldito dolor se instaló intensamente en su pecho. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? _¡Idiota! _¡Kakashi no respondía! ¡Estaba en shock! Y eso solo podía significar que el jônin no estaba conforme. ¿Quizás desilusionado?

—K-Kakashi yo lo siento, de verdad, yo n-no-

—Iruka.

Iruka lo miró, con un nudo en la garganta y los dientes apretados por el nerviosismo. Se asombró de ver una radiante, hermosa sonrisa en el pálido rostro. Intentó hablar.

—Te amo —y sus bocas se encontraron con una fuerza inesperada; los dientes chocaron, pero se sintió bien (_extremadamente_)—. Te amo —era menos que un murmullo, ni se oía por la presión de sus labios, pero ahí estaba—. _Te amo, te amo, te_ _amo_ —ninguno de los dos supo quién lo decía, pero podían sentirlo, y con eso bastaba.

Jugaron a enredarse en las sábanas un poco, a convertir sus cuerpos en unos trozos más de tela para friccionarse y unirse todo lo que la física les permitía. Sus labios nunca dejaron de tocarse; sus dedos nunca dejaron de atraerlos, y no hizo falta ni una sola palabra más. Estaba todo dicho. Los miedos escaparon, las inseguridades les siguieron. La cama fue el campo de batalla y ellos habían ganado.

Sonrieron.

Y antes de que Morfeo reclamara la presencia de ambos en el mundo de los sueños, Kakashi despeinó más –si es que se podía- la oscura cabellera, sintiendo la exquisita suavidad entre sus dedos y el aroma relajante que despedían las finas hebras, y le dijo a su pareja en el oído lo bien que se veía. Iruka rió contra la piel del cuello de Kakashi.

—Idiota —suspiró sonriente, besándolo.

Kakashi entendía. Lo imitó.

—Yo también, 'Ruka.

.

.

_Fin._

**Notas.  
**  
Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten & Critiquen plz -hearts.

Also, visiten El Forito KakaIru aquí en FF (link en mi perfil). Apoyen la pareja :D. ¡Besos!


End file.
